


I know.

by cornstarch



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Sad, Whining, season six sucks, why should i tag this as meta like. it's abed. ofc it's meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstarch/pseuds/cornstarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed's thoughts about season six without Troy. Super meta, super sad, and super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know.

"I miss you."

It's stale, it's cliche, it's boring. If it's three words and it's not "Resistance is futile", it's not a good quote. All the good ones are four words at the least.

But life lately seems pretty stale. Cliche. Boring. (Side note- "Stale. Cliche. Boring." would be a good quote if it had better context. Something like Dead Poets Society, but with you and Troy. Or not. You're starting to doubt that you're really that interesting.)

Eugh.

"Come home." (He can't. He's no longer contactually bound to be here.)

"I love you." (He knows. You know he knows.)

The apartment feels weird. What's the point of a bunk bed without a best friend? You used to live like that, but something's different.

It's Annie and Britta.

School's different. With the loss of nearly half the Greendale Seven, the dynamic's fucked. Everything feels weird and stilted, and not in a cool Wes Anderson way. More of a "someone was hastily written out and now the budget's smaller and you're counting the table as a surviving original member now" way.

You wonder if he feels the same way you do. Is he happy?

You don't know if a sixth season is worth it without him.

Maybe he'll come back for the movie.


End file.
